


a rose is still a rose

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga mourns. (In honor of Mother’s Day. Inspired by <a href="http://www.weibo.com/2517321524/yiZnk9M2J">萌心无人诉's fanart</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a rose is still a rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a little side story for the Thor/Loki story in Chinese, Ikol.

I have a son. He is fearless and open-hearted, his honor beyond reproach. He is a king. A good king, who will continue to rule this realm for many years to come.

I have another son. He is clever and dangerous, with a silver tongue and a wounded heart. They tell me that his mind has been poisoned by ambition and pain. He is locked away in a high tower on the edge of Asgard, never again to taste freedom.

On my birthdays my son the King hosts feasts in my honor, and I give him my gratitude and love. Afterwards I go sit in my rose garden, amidst my flowers of joy and pain.

All my roses descend from one single flower—a red rose once presented to me on a birthday long, long ago, planted by a child who was as sweet as its scent.

But that child is long gone now, lost to me forever when the final verdict was read and his fate sealed. On that day, all my roses bled with him and lost their color, turning as white as the first snow.


End file.
